Friends
by outlaw2448
Summary: TK gets sick, Kari helps him out. Has it been done before yes, but this is a story that happened to me; with some embellishment. One shot story.


This story is a mix of a real life story of mine, and some fabrication for "comedic" affect and to protect the innocent.

I don't own Digimon or the characters.

* * *

Ever since the first time they started to get to know each other TK and Kari have always shared things with each other. They've shared their secrets, their fears. They have shared snacks at the movies, presents during the holidays and their birthdays. They have even shared a few hugs and kisses with each other, though the latter was only when they were the only ones around each other. Today during school though TK ended up sharing something with Kari neither of them expected…..his lunch.

TK had not been feeling well during the day, but he did not pay to attention to it at first. He woke up like normal, a little pain in his stomach; but he also had not eaten breakfast yet. After eating breakfast he did not feel nauseated leaving the house or even during his classes, but when lunch time came….well let's just say it just happened. Kari helped TK get to the nurses office, and stayed with him until her brother, Tai, came by with some new clothes.

"Kari, I'm really sorry about that." TK said "I had no idea that was going to happen."

"It's….fine." she responded a little annoyed "I know you didn't purposefully do that, but really? You couldn't have….oh I don't know…leaned any other direction than my direction?"

"Well it's one more thing to add to our "shared" list" he joked. Quickly receiving a death glare from Kari.

"Ha ha ha" she responded sarcastically. "Even when bed ridden you still manage to try to be cute and a joker."

"So I'm cute?"

"Is that really all you got out of that?"

"Possibly." TK said innocently "I was trying to think of more ways to be funny."

"What you should be focusing on is getting better" said the nurse, walking up to the two teenagers. "Kari your brother is here, and TK…once Kari and Tai are finished, Tai will be taking you home."

Kari walked over to her brother to grab the new set of clothes "Hey Kari…so how is he?" asked Tai as Kari grabbed the bag from him.

"Oh he's fine. may have just eaten something his stomach didn't agree with." she replied looking through the bag "He is still trying to find a sense of humor so he's not feeling to bad."

Kari went to go change, while Tai waited with TK. When she got back, the siblings exchanged goodbyes, Kari told TK to get better, and Tai helped TK to his feet.

"So TK.." Tai was starting to say before TK left Tai's arms and went head first into the nearest trash can. "I see you are feeling great." Tai said jokingly.

Tai helped TK to his car, with only a few more trips to a trash can. "TK, all I ask is that if you feel something coming back up. Don't, I repeat, DON'T lose it in my car."

"Well don't drive like a maniac and we should be ok." said TK as Tai put the car into drive.

The journey back to TK's apartment wasn't to eventful. TK passed out in the passenger's seat, partly from being sick; the other part getting dizzy from the passing scenery.

"TK…time to get up. I'm not going to carry you up to your apartment." Tai said as peacefully as he could

"Kari just one more kiss." said TK dreaming.

"Alright I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that right now" Tai thought to himself. An idea popped into his head, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. After looking through it, he found what he was looking for. Tai put the speaker end next to TK's ear and hit play. TK jumped up from his sleep when the sound of a foghorn blared into his ear.

"I'm UP. I'M AWAKE" said TK

"And when you feel better, you will be in a hospital bed for dreaming of my sister, but there are things more important right now. You're home."

Tai helped his friend up to his apartment and got TK settled down on his couch.

"Tai I have a question. Why didn't Matt or my mom come to pick me up? Not that I don't mind you taking me home or anything."

"Well your mom was stuck at work so she called your dad first, but she couldn't reach him. Next she called your brother who said he would do it, but he forgot he prior engagement with his band. So he called me, I mentioned I was already on my way to the school anyway so I would go ahead and help out."

"Wow I really…"TK paused when he felt another surge from his stomach but he held it back "appreciate it."

Tai got TK some things to help keep him lying down on the couch. While TK went to change into some pajamas

"Alright you have some orange juice and water. A blanket, the tv remote, an empty trash can. Anything else?"

"Nope, thanks for everything." TK said as Tai nodded leaving the apartment and closing the door.

For the next hour or so TK watched some TV, but soon sleep started to take ahold of him and couldn't fight it any longer drifting back off to sleep.

TK started to dream again. This wasn't a dream he ever remembered having. TK dreamt about having Tai as his older brother and Kari was Matt's younger sister. Ever since their first adventure in the digital world, when TK was still getting use to being around Matt again he looked at Tai as more of a brotherly figure than Matt.

TK slept soundly for awhile when he almost fell off the couch when the front door slammed shut.

"Oh hi TK. Sorry to wake you." his mom said

"It's ok mom. I've been asleep for…..wow about 7 hours." Tk said shocked looking at the clock.

"Oh my poor baby." Nancy said feeling her sons forehead. "You do have a slight fever. I wish I could stay home tomorrow, but I have to go finish some work in Tokyo. I will call your brother and see if he can come over for a bit."

"It's ok mom, I can…" TK was saying before being cut off.

"I know you can take care of yourself, but you need your rest."

"Mom I'm 15 I will be ok." TK said pleading to his mom as she placed the phone up to her ear

"Hey Matt it's your mom. Listen could you over tomorrow and watch your brother for a little?"

"Sorry Mom I'd like, but I have band practice and a gig tomorrow afternoon. You can try Tai." said Matt

"Alright thanks Matt." Nancy said

She hung up the phone and picked it back up again dialing the Kamiya's apartment

"Hello, Kamiya residence. Kari speaking."

"Oh hi Kari. It's Ms. Takashi. I was wondering if Tai was available or if you could leave a message for me."

"Tai's not here right now, but I can have him call you back."

"Can you ask him if he is able to come watch TK tomorrow? I'm not able to stay home tomorrow."

"I know Tai isn't free, but I can come over." Kari said

"That would be wonderful. Come by about 10 am. I promise I will make it up to you."

"That will work Ms. Takaishi. I will come by around 10. Have a good night."

"You too dear."

TK started to blush when he heard his mom say Kari

"TK you really mush have a fever. Your face is flushed red. So here is the plan, Kari will be coming over to watch after you tomorrow."

"Uggh." Tk said throwing the blanket over his head.

"TK, get some sleep. If you need anything during the night just let me know. Good night."

"Night mom."

TK had a restless night. Between sweating from the fever and losing what ever was left in his stomach he probably had a total of 3 hours of sleep. The morning was there before he knew it. TK was in the middle of one of his short naps when heard people talking.

"Once again. I can't thank you enough Kari. I'm sorry to drag you away from your Saturday.

"It's no problem Ms. Takaishi. I know TK wasn't feeling well after yesterday, so I was already planning on coming over today."

"Aww that's so sweet. He's lucky to have you in his life." Nancy smiled

"Mom stop talking before you say something I will regret telling you." TK thought to himself

"This must be why Tk told me he lo…." Nancy was getting ready to say when TK forced himself to vomit to get her to stop talking.

"Oh morning sweetheart, Kari's here and I'm leaving. So have a good day."

"Hey Kari, how are you?" TK asked once his mom left.

"Fine. Feeling any better?"

"Aside from not keeping anything down. Even water. I'm just peachy."

"Hey you know what makes me feel better when I'm sick?"

"What?"

"A nice hot shower. The steam just clears up the sinuses. I feel it helps."

TK was a little embarrassed hearing Kari talk about taking a shower. He was glad his fever hid his blushing face.

"You know, that sounds good. I could stand to get out of these sweat soaked clothes."

"Alright TK. You go do what you need to do. I will make some soup and clean up around here."

TK looked a Kari with a sickened look.

"TK, what's wrong? Why the look?"

"No offense, but I don't trust your cooking. I don't know if you picked up your mom's "cooking" gene."

"Ouch you jerk." she joked "It's your mom's cooking. I was going to warm up some of the soup she made before leaving."

"Oh well now I feel foolish."

"As well you should, now go get freshened up."

"Ok" TK said getting up slowly. He went to his room and grabbed some fresh clothes. He was feeling a little dizzy from the lack of food, sleep, the fever. He got to the bathroom and stripped out of his old clothes and started the shower. He felt a little better, when he stepped out of the shower. TK went to grab a towel, he thought was hanging on the wall; but nothing was there on the rack.

"Oh crap" he said to himself. He could throw on his old clothes because they were covered in his sickness, but he couldn't just throw on some new clothes and get those wet already. He certainly didn't want to step out of the bathroom without anything on with Kari in the apartment.

So he opened the door slightly and yelled "Kari. I….need your help." Quickly shutting the door after that.

Kari heard him and thought hopefully he didn't fall or if he did, he covered himself up for her sake. She went to the door and reached for the doorknob before hearing "Kari don't open the door. I just need you to grab a towel from the closet behind you."

Her face went red, but did as she was asked. She grabbed the towel and opened the door enough for her arm to go in and threw the towel inside closing the door behind her.

"Thanks Kari." TK said drying himself off.

"No problem." Kari replied.

TK came out of the bathroom feeling refreshed but still felt stick, he made his way slowly to the now familiar couch with a new blanket and a bowl of his mom's chicken soup on the table.

"TK is there anything I can get for you?"

"No" he said between slurps of soup "I'm just glad you are here."

"Me too" Kari said smiling

TK finished the soup and laid back down.

"TK get some sleep. I will be over here down some homework if you need anything just ask ok?"

"Sure" TK said closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"TK looks peaceful" Kari thought. She got up to check his forehead, he felt fine the fever appeared to have broken. "Good he's getting over it."

A few hours later Kari was opening her eyes to a now empty couch where the blonde haired boy was suppose to be

"TK" she said groggily "TK where are you?"

She was worried, did he leave the apartment, did he run to the bathroom to throw up again, did he…go get another bowl of soup. The clattering of dishes being loaded into a dishwasher was heard in the kitchen.

"Morning sleepy head." he joked

"Funny, what are you doing up?"

"Oh I had this urge to get up and use the restroom like a normal person and grab something to eat."

"I could have helped you."

"No, you aren't going to bathroom while I pee. I was already up, you were asleep, and I am capable of feeding myself."

"Alright jerk so your feeling better I see." she said closing her homework notebook

"Ehh better, not 100% but I've kept something down finally."

"Must have been a 24 hour thing."

"I guess so."

"Well since you are up I'm going to head home. It's 5pm and I promised to help my parents tomorrow around the apartment. Take care of yourself TK." Kari got up and grabbed her things then giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

TK quickly got red again "Your fever is back" she giggled

"Yeah yeah. Bye" TK said closing the door behind his friend

A few hours later Nancy got home. Seeing her son up on the couch finishing up the rest of the soup.

"Feeling better?"

"Much. Well since you're home I'm going to go to my room and sleep. We will talk later, ok?" he smiled

"Alright, night son."

The next morning TK felt great. He got dressed and started to plan his day out.

"TK! Phone." yelled his mom

He walked out of his room and picked up the phone.

"Hello this is TK."

"Takeru Takaishi you owe me big time." He heard a familiar voice say, then vomiting on the other end. "You get over to my pace and take care of me. NOW!" Kari screamed into the phone.

"I'm sorry…..You're…up…..going…..unnel…Kar…..can't…..you." TK said making the breaking up noises.

"TAKERU! MY PLACE! NOW!"

* * *

This is mostly true. Aside from the names obviously.


End file.
